


Wallow in Dirt

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [39]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: Ravage is alone, lost and without comm in a stinky swamp.Could things get any worse?





	Wallow in Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Series AU.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

Ravage is alone, lost and without comm in a stinky swamp. 

He could say he's not sure how it all happened, but he remembers all too clearly. 

The raid, the hurried escape. The chips he swiped out of the human facility making him the Bots' preferred target, forcing him to rush away from the battlefield even before anyone else could come to his aid. 

And where does that leave him? In a stinky swamp. 

Plus, being an excellent spy doesn't mean he's infallible, so a shot he didn't avoid in time left him with comms down. 

Thus, here Ravage is, trudging moodily through the pestilent muck as he tries to make his way to someplace easier for a pick up. 

Because _of course_ Soundwave will find him. It's just a matter of time, really. 

And he still has the chips! Mission successful! 

… Now, where's that stupid 'rescue'? 

Squinting in the darkness—stupid shot messing with his night vision—Ravage tries to locate his next route. 

All around him, it's just mud and stagnant water and putrid weeds and mosquitos. 

Lots and lots and _lots_ of mosquitos. 

… At least those stupidly loud birds stopped their Pit-dammed shrieks as soon as the sun went down. 

With a loud splash, Ravage almost finds himself underwater as a log gives way under his pedes. Fortunately, he manages to hold on with his claws and climb back to dry land. 

Or, well, as dry as _mud_ can be. 

Great, now he's soaked with disgustingly smelly water on top of everything else. 

“Could things get any worse?” 

Two bluish-reddish glowing spots on the water, a row of spearheads clamping on his back leg with the shriek of ripped metal, and, before he can scream, Ravage is pulled under, twisted around— 

Energon fills the water as more glowing eyes close in on the sinking Cassette, and, as the shock sets in and his frame ceases to respond to his processor's commands, Ravage realizes he shouldn't have laughed at the humans' stupid 'jinx theory'.

**Author's Note:**

> Check bite force of crocodiles and alligators. Seriously. I didn't mean to make this _that_ dark.


End file.
